


You mocha me crazy

by Deadfished



Category: Lock (Band)
Genre: (first time lol), AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ylva is a background character, avin is a confident gay, coffee shop employee ÆVINE|Avin Brooks, college student Zandra Davis, gayyyyy, im really bad at tagging, like really gay, lock - Freeform, soft, sry, zandra is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadfished/pseuds/Deadfished
Summary: This is a fanfic for Zandra and AvinIt's basically just a cliché coffee shop AU





	1. girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awful writer don't read this

ZANDRAS P.O.V  
Zandra had just finished school for the day and was now on her way to the coffee shop.

She had finally started college and as much as it was fun it was also a lot of work. But going to her favorite coffee shop always calm her down for a while.

She opens the door to the shop and is immediately hit by the amazing smell of Coffee and lavender. She walks up to the counter and see a cute girl with a blue apron standing there.

Zandra had never seen her before so she must have been new. She reads her name tag that says "Avin".

"Hello, what can I get you?" Avin say calmly.

"Uh, a green tea latte with almond milk." Zandra answers.

"I'll be right on it sweet cheeks." Avin says and rush away to start with the tea.

A few minutes later she comes back, a cup of smoking steam in her hand.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

Zandra smiles. "Zandra. With a Z."

Avin picks up a black marker from under then counter and say "A cute name for a cute girl."

Zandra start feeling her cheeks heat up.

Avin finishes writing on the cup and hands it to Zandra. "Hopefully I'll see you here soon." She proposes to Zandra with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, y-yeah see y-you yeah. Um bye!" Zandra stutters and stumble away. 

AVINS P.O.V

"Wow she was gorgeous" Avin thinks to herself.


	2. the start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this on wattpad but then decided to post it on here.

ZANDRAS P.O.V

2 weeks after their first encounter Zandra starts going to the coffee shop regularly. She goes there everyday after she finishes school for the day to look for the cute cashier.

Unfortunately, Zandra hasn't been very lucky. Every time she comes through the door another cashier by the name of Ylva tells her Avin isn't at work, that Zandra should try another time.

So now, after two weeks Zandra walks into the shop in despair, she doesn't have any hope left. She knows she's never going to see Avin again.

But then...

Then she sees her the sun to her shine the ro to her mance the girl to her friend. Avin.

Zandras face lights up. That beautiful face just messes with her emotions.

Zandra is stuck at the entrance. Frozen in her place, staring at Avin. Just then Avin turns around and sees her. Avin smiles and waves Zandra over.

Zandra slowly starts walking towards the counter.

"Hello gorgeous, how can I help you?"

Zandra can feel her face turning crimson as she thinks of something to say.

"Uh... I-I would umh..." If Zandra wasn't already blushing like crazy, she certainly is now. She pray Avin doesn't notice her failed attempt to hide Zandra's fondness of her too much. But her hopes are crushed when she hear the beautiful sound of Avin's laugh.

"Cat got your tongue?" Avin ask her.

"Uh, no. I just wasn't sure if you were talking to me or someone else." Zandra says. Avin doesn't look like she believe her but she still play along.

"Alright then, are you going to stand there all day starin' or are you going to order?"

Zandra Order a brownie and another green tea latte. In reality she probably would have chosen a strawberry smoothie instead but she doesn't want to seem immature in front of Avin.

Avin takes her order and goes to the other side of the counter to start with it. A few moments later she comes back with a brown paperback, a plastic cup and a sharpie in her hand. She opens the lip of the pen and starts writing on the cup.

Zandra is a little confused. Avin didn't even ask for her name yet she's already writing something. Zandra can't see exactly what she's writing because of the paper bag covering her view, but she can tell it's not just the 6 letters of her name.

Soon enough Avin is finished and puts the lid back on the sharpie.

"Have a good day." Says Avin and hands Zandra her order.

On her way out Zandra sees that on the plastic there are a bunch of numbers scribbled down along with her name. It takes her a moment to realize that Avin just gave Zandra her number.

Zandra goes home with a big smile that day.


End file.
